Paradise Lost
by Akariiiin
Summary: Now, the two of them were living a sort of Romeo x Juliet relationship. A sort of relationship full of secrecy, a relationship built off of pure trust, piled by lust... Have you ever read the ending of Romeo and Juliet? In the end, the lovers are dead.
1. Fading

**PLEASE NOTE:**

**This story is based off of an AMV on YouTube titled "Bloody Sister." Because of this, I'm perfectly aware that the actions of Amu, Ikuto, and her friends are going to be OOC. If I didn't make them act the way they do, then there would be no point to this story. There will be 3 chapters to this story, each chapter contributes to a part of the AMV that this was inspired from. Future chapters will include character deaths and implied lemon. Amu, Rima, Nadeshiko, and Yaya are all 14. Ikuto is 18. **

**Also - there will be very few mentions of dialogue in this story. It's basically told from an unknown outside POV. I believe the actions will speak for theirselves.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shugo Chara! or any characters associated with it, nor do I own or have edited the Anime Music Video "Bloody Sister." All rights belong to their respective owners. **

* * *

><p>Some things are best left off as a secret.<p>

Everyone has their own secrets. It's human nature. Whether these secrets are for the better or for the worse, one thing's for sure; they're secrets for a reason.

Amu Hinamori **had **a secret.

Being a 14 year old girl, it seems insanely unrealistic that any parents of a child this age would agree to let their child date someone 4 years older then them. The fears, the regrets, the doubts, any mother and father of a growing girl would have them. But would they know that this child has their doubts, too? Maybe she, too, knew she was taking a risk in stepping into such a relationship. However, that didn't matter. Amu loved him, and he loved her.

****Secrets can't be kept forever, which was exactly why the last time Amu had seen Ikuto at the time was a little under two weeks. How her parents found out? One word - hickeys. Now, the two of them were living a sort of Romeo x Juliet relationship. A sort of relationship full of secrecy, a relationship built off of pure trust, piled by lust, and balanced by the strength of the lovers. Have you ever read the ending of Romeo and Juliet, though?

In the end, the lovers are dead.

* * *

><p>It all started with a camcorder, and it would all end with a camcorder.<p>

Ikuto, the 18 year old high school senior, had left Amu's house around 20 minutes prior to the present. Their meetings were quick, they were lustful, they were enough to the prove to one another how much they loved each other. Each and every visit was made simply for this reason. This visit, thankfully for the couple, was able to last longer then she had thought. Her parents, along with her younger sister, were both out at a PTO meeting for the elementary school. Amu cunningly took advantage of this, barely being able to cover up the blush and stutters in her face and voice when she rejected the offer to join them. Her mother and father were positive that she had gotten over the teenager. Ignorance will be the death of the human race.

Amu rose off from her bed, checking around her room to in search for something to cure the boredom that had washed over her the second Ikuto leaped over her balcony. Her eyes scanned the room, and ended up noticing a small, blue tinted camera near her bed.

Amu cocked her head to the side as she stood up, grabbing a hold of the lukewarm camcorder.

_Hmm, _she thought, _this isn't mine, is it? No, my camera's a dark black. I guess it's Ikuto? Didn't know he left it here. Should I give it back to him? I don't think I'll have enough time to sneak out though. _

__Amu inspected the camera and it's elements. Shameless curiosity took over her and she gently sniffed the camera, definitely inhaling the scent of the man who left earlier. She unconsciously smiled at this, when another wave of curiosity came across her.

A smirk, mirrored off of Ikuto's, appeared on her face as she said, "Well well well, let's see what Ikuto has on here, eh?"

She looked around the room for a cord, praying that it would be able to attach to her computer. She found her own camera on top of the table, and gently took it out of her own camera. She placed it into Ikuto's camcorder successfully. The screen was brought back from it's screensaving mode, showing an option of what she would like to do with the files that were on it. _So he does have something on here? Hmm.. _Amu let her mind run wild as she selected the "Play" option and waited for the media player to load up. Personally, she was pretty excited - I mean come on, it wasn't every day she might find something embarrassing to use against her boyfriend right?

The player loaded, and Amu put in her headphones and pressed "fullscreen." The video buffered a little bit, then began to play.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, hey Ikuto! Come on, smile a little bit!"<em>

_"Yaya, calm down, here how's this?"_

_"Eheh! Perfection! Were you able to capture it?"_

_"I'll check later. I doubt it wouldn't take the picture."_

_"Ehh? You never know! I may never get to see you smile like that again."_

_"Come on, come on, don't pout, you're such a baby."_

_"I-I'm you're baby.. right..?"_

_"Come closer, of course you are..."_

_"..."_

_"Your lips taste like lollipops."_

_"..."_

* * *

><p><em>"The tri-pod already took it I believe, you looked great Nadeshiko."<em>

_"I appreciate it."_

_"Hm."_

_"Hey, Ikuto-kun, um, is it all right if I call you that?"_

_"Only if I can call you Nadeshiko-chan"_

_"Ahah, that's cute, Ikuto-kun.."_

_"Eh? It fits you perfectly, you know."_

_"You're getting kind of close you know.."_

_"And so are you."_

_"Is that a problem.. Ikuto-kun.."_

_"Not at all, Nadeshiko-chan.."_

_"..."_

_"You're already excited from the honorifics, hmm.."_

_"..."_

* * *

><p><em>"You're just like me Rima, you can't smile in pictures."<em>

_"Shut up."_

_"Quit being so cold, Rima. You know they call your types tsunderes, right?"_

_"You know they call your types players, right?"_

_"You're just encouraging the player."_

_"I'm not."_

_"Just by your attitude, you are."_

_"Stay away from m-ph!"_

_"..."_

_"You're so short, Rima-chan."_

_"H-huh.."_

_"You should get taller for me this makes this all a lot easier."_

_"Ahh.."_

_"..."_

* * *

><p><em><em>The screen shattered. It literally shattered.

Amu took a hold of the camcorder as soon as the last scene had finished playing, and thrown it full force at the expensive laptop her parents had paid for her.

The next thing she did was grab her cell phone, and the only person she could even think of right now was Ikuto. Ikuto. Ikuto.

To put such a conversation that the two had in just words would consist of incoherence, yelling, interruption, and such vulgar words used against such a young girl. It's much simpler to describe the emotions that she went through during the call.

**Denial. n. A refusal to comply with or satisfy a request.**

That's pretty much all Amu tried to do during the first 2 minutes of the phone call - the questions she asked, he admitted to so easily while she ignored his answers as hard as she could. The only truth Amu was able to clearly make out of his words was the reasons for meeting up with the girls - a photoshoot project to be done at school for art class. Working with Photoshop. Something along those lines. The camcorder was left behind due to pure carelessness, and he apparently had no intention of telling her or letting her discover what he had done.

**Anger. n. A strong feeling of displeasure or hostility.**

The excuses he placed upon the truth he told so bluntly pissed off the heartbroken girl even more. Her voice grew louder, and her tears flew down harder. She couldn't understand in the slightest just how someone could lie like this, could so such stuff to people who she thought she was friends with, and to make it all worse, to be too much of an idiot to realize it. Of course, no part of this was Amu's fault in the slightest. As much as Ikuto tried to push it on her, saying he wasn't getting enough of her due to her being the reason that her parents discovered them, that was one part of her that stayed strong. None of this was her fault, and she knew it too. She didn't make him cheat. He cheated. He recorded it. He was careless enough to leave such an important camera at her house.

**Betray. tr. v. **a. **To give aid or information to an enemy of; commit treason against. **

****b. **To deliver into the hands of an enemy in violation of a trust or allegiance**

****This could easily fall into the category of denial, but to call it this would be an understatement. This was the moment in the game that would kill Amu the most - the climax - it was the part where Ikuto would take everything that she and him had and throw it back in her face. It was the time to laugh at her tears, laugh at her believing the things he did, the lies he said, it was the time where Ikuto knew he had lost and it was time to break her. Imagine this: someone who told you they loved you half an hour ago is now calling you worthless. Calling you nothing but an ignorant, annoying kid. Saying how everything you thought was love was nothing more then adoration, and everything that they felt for you and said to you was to get you in their pants. That those same words had been spoken to her best friends and he had a better time with them then he ever did with you. Just close your eyes now, and imagine it. Imagine it until those tears force your eyes open.

The call ended with Ikuto hanging up the phone.

Amu, half dazed, walked downstairs to the home which, surprisingly, was still empty. She searched around, and found a set of matches in the bottom drawer of the kitchen. She walked back up to her room, and went through a cluster of memories and pictures from the past years. She searched and searched for over an hour, until she was able to find a rare golden picture.

It was one of her, Rima, Nadeshiko, and Yaya. It was taken during a trip to the aquarium. All three never hung out that often, even less did they take pictures with each other, so to find this picture was truly a miracle for her.

She took the matches, and began to skim it over and over again, until finally, a single, bright flame ignited on the tip of it.

Her hands, shaky from the crying and shaky from the pain, took a firm enough hold of the picture. She brought the match closer and closer to the picture, until finally, a wave of realization went over her - one that told her who cares anymore? These people aren't your friends. This home isn't your home. The place you're in now is full of countless fabrications. It doesn't matter. Just let it burn.

The match reached the picture, and the image of the four girls began to burn. The memories, too, the happy times, as well as Amu's own sanity, burned along with that same picture, until it was nothing but ashes later to be lost in the teenager's carpet.

She glared down at the remaining pieces. They reflected into her golden eyes; eyes that were full of hatred and revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>If you decided to watch the AMV, this very, VERY roughly followed up to about 1:09. I guess I kinda got off track. :x<strong>

**Well, what do you guys think? I think this might be one of the longest chapters I've typed. I dunno. I kept taking breaks and going on Tumblr so maybe that's why it took so long. Again, the characters are supposed to be at least a little OOC, otherwise nothing would've ever happened. I'll try to update as soon as I can - school is kinda troubling me atm so I dunno.**

**Please R&R! **


	2. Snowfield

**4 reviews on one new chapter? That's a new record for me. No forreal guys, it is. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! c: If you watched the AMV on what this was based off of, I think you're for the most part prepared as to what's come in this one. This chapter of the story focuses on 1:10 - 2:04 of the video that this is based off (On YouTube it's titled "Bloody Sister - AMV.") and will contain gore and character deaths.**

**Again, the characters are going to be OOC for the most part. If this wasn't the case there would be no story. Remember that. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shugo Chara! or any characters associated with it, nor do I own or have edited the Anime Music Video "Bloody Sister." All rights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>No matter what ends, there are always memories to back them up. These same memories will more than likely be what influences every breath you take, every inch you walk, every word you say, for the rest of your life. By the time the opposer realizes exactly what they've done to you, it will be too late. It always is. That's how people are. That's how life is. You can't defy nor deny the inevitable, not even someone like Amu could do anything to prevent her actions from here on out.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"H-Hey! Who are you? What are you doing here? This is an elementary school, and y-you're NOT in elementary school!" she stuttered.<em>

_The teen smirked at her reaction, "Eh? Is there some sort of problem with me being here?" he took a step closer to her._

_The school girl blushed at the approaching man. "O-of course there is!" She crossed her arms angrily and looked away from the trespasser. "As a member of the guardians, you have to leave, or else I'll get in more authority!" she announced with pride, secretly praising herself for not stuttering, while secretly cursing at herself for the heat on her cheeks._

_The only response she got was a deep chuckle from him, as he fully approached her, although her back was to him. He put his hand on her head, gently ruffling her hair, then leaning down to whisper quietly in her ear, "You're such a kid, y'know?" Amu, still being pre-mature, jumped from the sudden contact. The man's smirk grew even more. "I've seen you around this town some. I was only looking at this place for memories. Didn't expect to have such a cute girl lecture me." _

_Amu's cheeks heated up even more at his sweet words. He chuckled a little more. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto. And you?" Amu didn't reply, she was still recovering from the actions of the man, until a student shouted out behind the two of them, "That's Hinamori Amu! Miss "cool & spicy!" Ikuto had to prevent himself from collapsing in laughs upon hearing that. **This girl? Cool and spicy? I've just been introduced to her and I know more then they do. Hmph.** he thought. Amu, who was still avoiding eye contact with him, looked away even more and kept her eyes shut. Ikuto smirked a bit more, then said, "See you around, **Amu,**" making sure to exaggerate her name, hoping to see that blush of hers again. Hoping to maybe even see her again._

* * *

><p>Yaya's cell phone began to buzz. Yaya, who was sitting in bed eating a twizzler, looked at it lazily. "Awwh, I don't wanna do anything today!" she whined, waving her hands in the air resulting in her falling off the bed. After a little bit more of crying and whining about the phone ringing, she sat herself up and looked at the blinking device. The number was one that was in her area-code but she couldn't recognize it.<p>

"Eh?" she said, "Who's this? Maybe Rima got a new phone? She should at least tell Yaya ahead of time!" She sighed out, and opened it to read the message inside:

**To: 03-9358-3924**

**From: 03-2840-9242**

**Message:**

**Meet me outside of the park at 2:00 PM today. I have to tell you something important.**

**- Rima**

**Sent: 2012/2/18 at 11:49**** A****M**

"So it was Rima! Argh it's frustrating how Rima can't just tell me from her old phone! Or just text it to me, now I have to go out.." Yaya pouted at the thought, and reluctantly headed to her closet, choosing a casual outfit to meet up with her friend, making sure to choose pants with pockets, for her precious candy of course.

* * *

><p><em> Some time had passed since the incident at the school, a year and one month to be exact. The town was big, but not big enough.<em>

_"Y-You! What're you d-doing here?" Amu shouted. _

_"I have a name you know." he replied bluntly. Amu grew angrier at his retort. Even though it had been quite some time, he seemed to remember her, and Amu certainly couldn't forget a risk-taker like him. Despite this, she couldn't help but use her cool&spicy attitude against him. "Not one t-that I'd bother to remember!" she yelled back. Amu had been with Nadeshiko making pastries up until 5 minutes ago, when Nadeshiko had to go to dance lessons, and Amu was less then pleased to see the person who had infiltrated the school standing outside of the bakery they were using to cook in. "A-are you some kind of stalker? How'd you find me here?"_

_Ikuto sighed, personally he was a bit hurt by her impression of him, but it was partly his fault as was a little bit shocked that she even bothered to remember him, or that he was able to catch her here. He hadn't seen her much since what had happened back then, but she was someone who popped into his mind every once in a while. She'd hardly changed from the transition of 6th grade to the 7th. Still, he couldn't deny that he wasn't a little happy to see her. "I was in the mood for some food. I'm human too you know." Amu's eyes widened at his quick remark. **Dang, he's good at this.** she thought. "B-barely!" she replied back, then looked away. That is, until he said in such a hurt voice, "If it's like that, then I guess I'll get going," he sighed, turning around to leave the small shop. Amu, who's heart had dropped at him sounding like that, looked up with sadness in her eyes and ran to him, "W-wait! I didn't mean that, you know!" she told him, giving him a look of sympathy and sorrow. He was shocked at her reaction, to say the least. **She doesn't know I'm faking? That's odd for someone to care so much over such an easy bluff. She looks pretty upset though. **Ikuto chuckled a little, and that chuckle turned into full blown out laughter. His laughter increased when he saw the look of anger and embarrassment on the young girls face._

_It was the first time he'd laughed like this in years._

_"S-shut up! You faker!" she yelled at him, gently hitting him across the arm. If you'd been a bystander, you would've thought these two were easily great childhood friends messing around. Some could even argue that they looked like a young couple. _

_"You're really easy to tease, y'know?" she said, smirking even more and looking down at the girl. Her cheeks turned a bright red, something that Ikuto was proud to be able to get out of her. "Hey, Amu?" he began, adding a little bit more of that exaggeration to her name like last time. She looked further away, but still replied, "W-what do you want?" "We should hang-out more," and that was all. With that Ikuto left Amu there, with her mouth opened a little, her face flushed, and her heart racing._

* * *

><p>She glared down at the screen, considering deleting the message, but then decided that it may be one of her friends who'd gotten a new number. She flipped open the screen and read the message.<p>

**To: 03-3850-2040**

**From: 03-2840-9242**

**Message:**

**I need to come over today to discuss something with you. Make sure your parents aren't home between 4PM - 6PM. It's urgent. I'll be there between those times.**

**- Nadeshiko**

**Sent: 2012/2/18 at 11:52**** A****M**

Rima squinted her eyes in confusion at the text. While she never did get Nadeshiko's number, it just didn't seem.. per say, in character of her to text like that. It felt too stiff to her. Still, Rima sighed out, and decided to prepare herself for the visit for Nadeshiko. Her dad was out with friends and had been out for a few days and she didn't even know where her mom was anymore. The chances that they decide to come home then are very slim. Rima put the phone down and groaned. She wasn't in the mood for company.

* * *

><p><em>Amu stared blankly back into the eyes of the fake prince.<em>

_"T-Tadase.. what do you mean by..?" Tadase sighed. He'd heard rumors himself of this girl liking him, and apparently rumors jumped back to her that he liked her. Sadly, that wasn't the case, and he was about ready to break it to her as easily as he could. "Amu, I'm sorry.. they were just rumors. I don't know you that well. I know you're friends with Nadeshiko and Rima but that's it.. sorry, I need to get home now!" His breath lingered in the air a for a second as he fled the scene, leaving Amu alone under the streetlamp. She couldn't cry, though - she didn't want the icy night to turn her tears into ice._

_"What do we have here, eh?"_

_Amu jumped, and her body began to shake violently. Realization failed to hit her as to who had just spoken to her. As a hand leaned down to grab her shoulder, Amu jumped again and moved away, only to slip on some ice._

_"Kyaah!" she screamed, only imagining what kind of bruises would be left. _

_"Amu!" the voice yelled out to her, grabbing a hold of her in attempt to stop her from falling, however it only led to him to fall on top of her. The snow continued to fall._

_"O-ouch.. ... oh Ikuto, i-it's just you.." she said, looking up at his face, which was illuminated by the street lamps above them. Amu smiled at the sight of him, it made her feel at ease. Since the past two encounters, Ikuto had been spending more time with her. More time to get to know her. Amu spent more time with him. More time to get him to open up to her. More time to get him to replace that stupid smirk with a smile. For the both of them, it was more to have them fall in love with one another._

_Ikuto smiled at simply seeing her smile, then gently touched her cheek, wiping off some access snow. In the process, he noticed her cheeks were a little wet. "Amu.. were you crying?" he asked her. He saw her golden eyes widen, and her blush increase even more, which basically told him he was right. "You know me too well," she said. "Why?" he asked. "Huh? What do you m-" "Why were you crying?" He interrupted. Ikuto was, on the inside, dying to know. If it was something, he'd destroy it. If it was someone, he'd destroy them. If it was him, he'd destroy himself. He just wanted to protect this girl - someone innocent and sweet like her. He wanted to preserve. It was a sixth sense now for him._

_"I-it's something childish.. you'll laugh.." Amu chuckled a little at this, for she truly believed if she told him that would be his reaction. "That makes me upset that you think that about me, you know.." he whispered, gently stroking her bangs away from her eyes, letting his eyes wander to her lips, which were growing pale from the cold._

_"I was rejected, that's all.." she whispered back, collapsing her head on the street sidewalk and looking up into the night sky. There were only few stars out that night. She continued on her explanation, "I don't know why I'm that upset though.. it was just a crush. I'm still young.. my expectations are just too high. I thought I had someone, I thought someone wanted me. It was a nice feeling, even if it was fake, you know.." she said silently, a smile still making its way on her face._

_Ikuto just couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the one thing he loved in this cruel world to be feeling this way._

_He pressed his lips against hers forcefully and unexpectantly, resulting in Amu's nearly closed eyes to shoot open. His hand cupped her right cheek. Amu's face burned even more from the contact. He parted her lips, forcing his tongue inside of her mouth passionately. He took a firm hold of her, keeping her all to himself. He gently grabbed a hold of her body, and lifted the two of them up. Ikuto wrapped his arms around the young girl, pressing her body right up against his and kissing her even more, letting his hand run through her soft pink hair as he parted from her lips to catch his breath._

_Amu stared into his eyes, which consisted of so much emotion that Amu couldn't even make it out. Not like she had the time though, Ikuto quickly pulled her back in for another kiss, making it as passionate as he could. He gently snuck his hands under the back of her shirt and stroked her bare back. Amu shivered against the touch. She wasn't even cold anymore - her whole body was on fire, and Ikuto was the cause of it._

_"I love you," he breathed into her ear, taking a break from the intense make-out session. He gently let his teeth bite down on her ears as chills were sent up Amu's spine. She gripped his shirt, holding back tears. Tears of joy. Tears of being loved. "I-Ikuto.. I'm not.. I'm not t-too sure on what love is right now.." she whispered back. "But.. I wouldn't mind if you helped show me.." she said, her voice cracking on the last word._

_Ikuto looked straight into her eyes, and smiled. He brushed aside her bangs once more, and planted a kiss on her head. _

_"Of course, my precious Amu.."_

* * *

><p>Nadeshiko grabbed a hold of her long, purple hair and began to put it up into a sloppy ponytail. She was getting ready to go to a short session of dance in 30 minutes, and she figured she didn't need to do much considering the lesson would only be for 15 minutes. Right as she was ready to put in her hair tie, her phone buzzed.<p>

"Now of all times someone wants to text me? Hmph," she groaned. She quickly put up her hair and walked towards the dresser, checking the new message that had interpreted her hair session.

**To: 03-8235-8320**

**From: 03-2840-9242**

**Message:**

**I need to show you something important that happened today at the school. Meet me there at 9PM tonight, it's crucial.**

**- Yaya**

**Sent: 2012/2/18 at 11:55**** A****M**

"Yaya sent this? She sure is different when it comes to texting.. hmm.. I wonder what happened at the school?" Nadeshiko pondered that though to herself for a bit, then remembered what she was doing. She broke out into a smile, and then sing-songily shouted, "Ohh well! Guess I'll find out!" she continued to smile and prepared herself for the last dance session she'd attend.

* * *

><p><em>"What the HELL are you doing?"<em>

_Amu quickly looked up, and stared into the eyes of her dad. Before this, Ikuto had taken Amu to the park. The two had been an official couple for at least 3 months now, and it was a strict secret from Amu's parents, particularly her over-protective dad. The two had chatted, the two had teased each other, and somehow, it had ended with Amu being pressed against a true, with Ikuto's lips trailing hers, gentle to not leave any sign that he was there to her parents. At least, that's what they were doing until her dad arrived._

_ Amu quickly pushed Ikuto aside, who was looking at her dad with no hint of regret or shame in his eyes. What's there to be ashamed of anyways? All he was doing was giving his love to the girl who he loved. "Dad, what're you doi-" "No, YOU listen to me! Who is this man? What are you two doing? What the hell is going on? Oh god.. I'm getting your mother, you two, in the car, NOW."_

_Amu and Ikuto were practically dragged in the car. Ikuto looked like he didn't have a care in the world while Amu looked down, not listening to any of the words that her dad was saying. **What's going to happen to me and Ikuto now..? ** she thought. She loved him. She didn't want something as stupid as her parents finding out to be the ultimatum that breaks them up._

_When they arrived, Amu's mom was waiting at the door, glaring at the two lovers in the car. Amu and Ikuto both quietly entered the Hinamori household and prepared for the lecturing._

_The lecturing lasted an hour and ended with the following - a broken family relationship. tears. screams. dry voices. slamming fists. cold glares. swears. cruel promises. Amu swore up and down she would never forgive her parents, and fled the scene. It was later that day when the two decided to take the risk and live their love in secrecy. That risk led to temptation. That temptation led to idiocy. Idiocy led to curiosity. Curiosity led to screaming. Screaming led to crying. Crying led to anger. Anger led to revenge. Revenge now leads to death._

* * *

><p>Yaya sat down at the park bench, waiting anxiously for Rima to arrive and discuss the important thing. She had been fantasizing since she had received the text about what it could be about.<p>

"Why'd you do it?"

Yaya turned around, and saw Amu staring at her intensely. If looks could kill Yaya wouldn't have lasted a second.

"Amu? What're you doing here? Did you send that text? What's going on?"

Amu sighed out, obviously annoyed. "It's called a texting app. I used that number to text you. I didn't need you knowing it was me coming. Now answer me, why'd you do it?" Yaya cocked her head to the side, then asked innocently, "Do what?"

Amu gritted her teeth. She was on the breaking point. She got closer to Yaya and grabbed her shoulders tightly, "Why'd you have a tongue battle with my boyfriend, that's what!" she shouted, gripping her shoulders tighter. The park was nearly empty that afternoon.

"H-Huh! W-Wait Amu, do you mean t-hgh-" her words choked up as Amu's hands moved to her neck, closing off any chance of breath. She pushed Yaya to the ground, towering over her and giving up her strength to the anger within her.

"Shut up! Yaya, you liar! You're a horrible friend! Who would do that? Do you know what he said to me? Tell me, **do you!**" she screamed, her hands circling her throat more. "A-Amu, I-I-I'm sor-gh!" she was cut off once more by Amu's grip, which was increasing by the second. "Say sorry all you want! You don't get it! You're so immature, doing stuff like that to him. I was led into a lie and you helped confirm it! What kind of friend does **that!**" Yaya couldn't speak anymore, she was out of breath and each time she tried to breath in, Amu would close up the space.

_This is Yaya's punishment for betraying my best friend.. isn't it? Yaya's never seen Amu so hurt..._

Her breath shortened, along with her heartbeat.

"I hate you, Yaya!"

_I'm sorry Amu. Does Yaya deserve? You probably think I do.. this is my fault. I'm so sor-_

Amu stood up from the grass. Her friends heart would beat no more. Her lips wouldn't kiss her boyfriend ever again.

She left the scene, preparing for the trip to Rima's house.

* * *

><p>Rima sat down in front of her computer, staring at the screen and checking the time occasionally. She was prepared for the visit from Nadeshiko and was growing a tad impatient from waiting. Rima sighed out, scrolling through the internet without much thought.<p>

She then heard a slight noise coming from down the hall.

Rima looked up from the screen and turned towards her door. It was left open for Nadeshiko's visit. "Nadeshiko?" she shouted out. "I'm up here!" She then looked back at the screen, awaiting for the friend that wouldn't come.

Amu sat on the kitchen floor, looking at the silverware which was located at the bottom drawer. She found something that looked like it would be of use. It was a small knife, but it wouldn't take too many stabs for Rima's small body to bleed to death. She stared at the knife, examining it's precision, then left the center of the kitchen and proceeded to Rima's room.

Amu stood just outside of the door. Rima was still looking at the screen, doing who knows what on there. _Probably looking at gags.. that's Rima for you.. _ Amu sighed silently to herself. She gripped the small knife tighter, slowly draining out any hesitation she would have to lash out against her best friend. The one who had more or less gone all the way with her boyfriend - something Amu hadn't even done yet.

Amu shoved past the door, and Rima turned around. She blinked once, and her eyes widended at the site of Amu charging toward her with a knife. However, the petite girl had no time to act, for the knife had already struck her chest.

"AAGH!" Rima screamed, along with more incoherent words. She began to fall to the floor when Amu grabbed a hold of her long hair, shoving her body against the wall and shoving the knife through her back. Blood splattered everywhere. It stained the pale white carpets. It splattered against Rima's gag figurines. The computer keys were painted red. It didn't matter to Amu - she gave up a while ago. She was getting all but tired of the rejection of those around her.

"You spoiled little princess! You think you can get what you want, well guess what? Now get what's coming to you!" She ended it; she didn't want to waste any more time with Rima, the beautiful girl that got all the attention. The one who she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of, with a stab to her neck, breaking the jugular vein. Rima fell to the floor on her back, never to be looked at with such envy again.

Her golden locks were stained with a vibrant red. They spread out all around her tiny body. Her mouth was opened slightly from shock and from the screams she had tried to get out. Her eyes stared up at nothing. They were wide open but seeing nothing. The blankness in her eyes reflected perfectly in Amu's own dead ones.

"You can't always get what you want," she whispered. She dropped the knife, and headed out of the scene. She knew she had to wash up before committing the last act in her plan. With that, she took a quick shower to cleanse off the the blood. She then decided she would need a new change of clothes, and Rima's seemed to be the only ones worth fitting. _They're a little small, but it'll work I guess. _she thought. She began changing into her former friends clothes. Amu didn't bother to clean the mess she made in the bedroom. She didn't care what happened to her anymore - Ikuto had pushed her over the edge and right now she was still falling.

* * *

><p>Nadeshiko shivered against the cold wind that blew past her. It was a little bit past 9:15, and she was getting tired of waiting for Yaya. "I should've known that Yaya would be late.. she's still a kid at heart.." Nadeshiko smiled to herself, and fixed up her bangs as the wind blew past. She looked off of the roof only for a second. It would only took a second to end her life.<p>

Amu made this death a little less complicated then the others.

Amu had been there, waiting. The moon itself wouldn't even reflect her presence. She was quite, crafty, skillful. She had to be if she wanted this to work out right.

She quickly ran up to Nadeshiko, who was still facing the roof, and shoved the sharp knife right through her back, and out again. She'd done her research - Amu wasn't someone who would come without a plan. She knew what to hit, she knew what would be the instant killer. And that's what she did.

The silence was as dead as Nadeshiko herself.

She fell down face first, the slit in her back very apparent and fresh. Part of it made Amu sick, the part of it that still kept her sanity that is. She squinted her eyes at the sight, when a hint of realization dawned upon her.

"That's right.."

Amu dropped the bloody knife, and took off her jacket which was stained with hate as well.

"I'm not done yet.."

She walked down the empty halls of the school she used to love. It felt as if those halls were crushing her soul itself.

"There's two more.."

The night was cold, and the snow fell slightly, reminding Amu of the memory that triggered the relationship she and Ikuto had. The one she thought they had. The very reason she was ready to make her next move.

"Mom and Dad.."

She made it home. Her parents, who were still asleep, didn't notice Amu entering in so late at night. Nor did they notice the ruckus she made searching for a knife, and knife that had a blade not as dull as her eyes.

"Are you ready to apologize.."

She silently made it up the stairs, each step creaked and moaned against her weight. Her palms were sweaty. Yes, she was nervous. She was scared. She wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. But no, not scared for her parents. She didn't care that much about them anymore - these past two weeks have been nothing but a hellhole due to her mother and father's strict rules. The one was was worried about was Ami. What would be her reaction to all of this? What would the result be? What would Ami be forced to due with her life after this? Yes, Amu still held feelings. Why? She was innocent - just a young little girl who hadn't a care in the world. It ached in Amu's chest as she stood at the door, battling against her own sanity as she prepared to kill the last two people who had infiltrated her love life.

"Ami.." she whispered. Her grip grew tighter around the knife. The house grew colder and colder by each passing second.

The door opened, and once the clouds had moved away, showing the beautiful, clear reflection of the full moon from the window, the only thing it was able to see was a mixture of tears and blood, staring back at it. In the midst of it, a young girls pocket began to vibrate, as a once familiar number sent her a message she wasn't interested in hearing. One that would take everything Amu had done and slap her in the face with it.

"I'm so.. so sorry.."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohmygod. This took me at LEAST four hours to type. I spent three hours yesterday and one today. 5,000+ words. New record. Holy crap algsfkgljak that was more then I planned, but I kind of wanted to give you all a little insight on some of Amu and Ikuto's past. Also, I had to look up on the internet how Japanese phone numbers and clocks work. xD <strong>

**Sorry that some of the deaths aren't played out well. Everything up to Nadeshiko's death was typed up from about 9:15 PM to around 11:30PM, so of course by the ending I was getting a little lazy. Again, THANK YOU DEAR REVIEWERS. C: I was thinking, after I finish this up, maybe write a little mystery epilouge of this, like have the police and all try to figure out the murders and such, and have Amu be hidden? I dunno, it's all going on in my head and I liked how Higurashi no Naku Koro ni executed it so yeah. c: **

**Please R&R!**


End file.
